Pins are used in safety barriers to secure together discrete components, such as posts and rails of a barrier system. Such barriers systems may, for example, be designed to prevent shelving from being directly impacted by vehicles.
To improve stability, pins are commonly locked into place by the rotation of the pin. A tool, such as a screwdriver, is normally used to provide increased mechanical advantage for the rotation of the pin in order to achieve sufficient tightening and to enable the pin to be removed.
The interaction between a pin and a tool is normally in the form of cooperating male and female components. Usually, the pin contains the female component and the tool the male component. Engagement of the tool and the pin requires that the surfaces of the components abut such that rotation of the tool causes the pin to co-rotate.
In such areas where a relatively high level of cleanliness is required, such as area where food is stored and/or processed, it is important to ensure that there is a low level of dirt and the like. However, the presence of projections and/or recesses in the pins as a result of the male or female components can provide areas for dirt to gather. It will often be a laborious task to remove the dirt from these areas, and dirt can often be missed.